Great Delinquent Onizuka
by whitebengal14
Summary: Held during their high school years, the Shonan Junai Gumi arc, Onizuka and his best friend Danma get mixed up with some serious Yakuza and as a result, Danma gets kidnapped. When Onizuka finds out about what happened he is immediately there to save the other half of the Oni-Baku Duo. What he finds is something that leaves the both of them in an awkward situation. Warnings inside.


**Warnings: T for language, gang violence and suggestive themes/concepts...**

**This is based off the prequel arc called _The Shonan Junai-Gumi_ (the anime/manga series before GTO Onizuka) but it can be read without knowledge of SJG. What you need to know is that Onizuka and his best friend Danma Ryuuji are high schoolers who are juvenile delinquents known as The Oni-Baku Duo. That's it. :D**

**Also, It's a _bit_ wordy near the beginning because I wrote that part more recently, but the rest is more... simple-like to match the boy's (Onizuka and Ryuuji) personalities and maturity.**

**Hope you enjoy because this was fun to write~  
**

* * *

The smoke in the air of the lightly furnished room was stifling. No matter how hard they tried, the morning rays of sun could not penetrate through the cloud and so, not only was the room filled with smoke, but it was also quite dark too. Lines from the blind that covered the only window fell onto the floor and across a polished shoe belonging to one of the men standing beside a leather couch. The other man on the other side of the couch reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver, shining lighter to start it aflame. He offered it to the man sitting on the black upholstery; a pale, slightly wrinkled face was lit up as the man in the expensive Armani suit lit up another cigar: The cause of all the smoke in the first place.

If it was hard to tell already, these guys were a shady bunch. Though they weren't professional Yakuza, they were close to being the ruthless and violent people that ruled in Shonan's shadows. The man sitting on the couch with the very expensive gray suit with matching gray-striped tie was the head honcho while the other two standing on either side of the couch were henchmen, their traditional Punch Perm hairstyles and multiple scars on their faces and bodies making them seem that much more threatening.

One of the henchman was wearing a simple white suit with an orange dress shirt underneath and had slicked back his black hair to look more like a professional gangster. He picked up the ashtray that was resting on the coffee table and held it in front of his boss' chest and let the established man use it to tap the ashes from his cigar into. The chairman blew out another stream of smoke and smirked around the tobacco when it was brought back to his mouth. With the arm that wasn't resting across the back of the couch, the man suddenly swept the ashtray off the table cruelly and it landed on the floor with a clatter, ashes going everywhere. Instead of waiting to use the ashtray, the cigar came down on the paper resting on the coffee table in front of him, his thick fingers making a loud noise when they connected with the mahogany wood.

On the coffee table was a picture of two high school boys. Both of them were wearing long white overcoats with kanji slogans scrawled across them, the fabric left open to reveal bandage-wrapped torsos. There were two black squares to cover the boy's private parts, since they were naked from the waist down; the only thing giving their asses modesty were their white overcoats. The boys were obviously delinquents and were known around Shonan as the Oni-baku Duo. They were unstoppable when they fought together and because of that, many a man knew to stay away from them after hearing their names. Eikichi Onizuka and Ryuuji Danma. They were only first years in high school, but everyone still feared them like they were professional Yakuza.

The man on the couch smiled as he watched his cigar burn a hole through the blond boy's hair in the picture.

"Damn you, Onizuka... Damn you!" He referred to the punk with the dyed-blond Punch Perm, baring a misbehaved smile. His other clenched fist connected angrily with the coffee table, making his henchmen jump.

"I'm sure we can get back at them, boss. After what happened to Yamaguchi..." The henchman with the white suit stated, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah!" The other tried as well, miniature afro nodding in agreement, "I'm sure those pussies will be licking the bottom of your shoe after we finish with them!"

The Boss exhaled, leaning back against the couch as he blew out yet another stream of smoke, indifferent.

"What are you, a bunch of middle schoolers?" The Boss retorted to the childish talk coming from his henchmen. Didn't they know what real men were supposed to sound like? "Don't you have any faith in me, boys?" The man regarded his two henchmen with condescension. He gave them a glare when they didn't answer right away.

"N-No, Boss! I mean... Yes, sir!"

Ignoring their stupidity, the man continued without letting them prove their worth with endless prattle.

"I already have a plan to get rid of them... For good."

He stood up then, picking the picture off of the table. Ripping the paper in half, the man let one of the pieces fall to the floor. He immediately stomped on the picture, making it bruised and dirty. When he lifted his foot up, the black haired one named Ryuuji Danma showed his face to the room.

"Let's play a game of divide and conquer."

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, Ryuuji! That girl was hot!" Onizuka broadcasted to his best friend, wrapping his arm firmly around the other boy's shoulder as they continued to walk home from school. Danma couldn't help but to agree enthusiastically, head nodding up and down quickly as he imagined the girl they were with yesterday.

It all seemed like a dream come true. The both of them had been walking down the street sometime after school let out, minding their own business when a girl in a high school uniform ran into Onizuka, knocking the both of them down. The way her breasts bounced against the delinquent's chest made Danma's face turn red with a lewd expression. Her cute-sounding 'ouch' made all sorts of scenarios run through the boys' minds. Scenarios that involved the girl saying that and so many more words in a more... intimate setting.

"You remember her, right? The girl with the red hair?"

"Nice rack?" Both said simultaneously, looking up towards the sky with their hands pressed together: A prayer thanking God that such a beautiful creature existed.

Danma couldn't help but to laugh with his friend when the two of them got carried away like this. Talking about hot girls and how they were finally going to lose their virginities were their favorite topics out of the both of them. They even had a goal set for themselves while they were in high school: 'lose virginity, reach maturity'. So far, they were steadily reaching adulthood... Or so they thought.

Onizuka slapped Danma on the back enthusiastically, getting more excited as he continued to imagine all of the girl's best assets.

"Right right! Her! I'm tellin' you man, she looked like she saw a knight in shining armor when I helped pick her off the ground. She even gave me her phone number!" As Onizuka reached into his pants pocket for the said article of paper, Danma reached into his own for a cigarette chuckling to himself. When Onizuka suddenly stopped walking the black-haired teen turned around, unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Eikichi?"

His best friend was white as snow, sweating profusely and trembling.

"Not... there..." Onizuka mumbled, his hand sinking deeper into the hole in his pocket.

"What? You lost it already?" Danma responded, exasperated. His cigarette fell from his lips, forgotten. "Maybe it's around here somewhere, let's look for it!"

Not even five minutes into searching the ground and behind bushes, a loud laugh brought the boys' attentions down the street behind them. A high school girl with pretty red hair was walking arm in arm with an older man, one who looked to be in this early thirties. He was smirking and talking with the girl next to him**.**

"So you gave them a faggot's number?"

They recognized her as the girl from yesterday.

Onizuka stood up from the ground then, putting both hands in his pockets, a frown on his face. After seeing the look his friend showed Danma smoothed his hair back with his fingers.

"Hey," Onizuka spoke first.

The girl stopped suddenly with her man, still attached to his arm. The man glared at the two high school boys, letting go of his girl and stepping forward.

"Is there a problem?"

When no one said anything right away, the man scoffed, speaking again.

"Then piss off or I'll mess up those pretty little hairdos a'yours."

Onizuka stood his ground even though his Punch Perm was insulted. There was silence within the group until finally, the blond-haired boy let out a mocking laugh.

"Yeah. There's a problem, all right. I have a problem with your face." he sniggered, catching his friend's eye and Danma laughed with him, feigning child's play.

"It's so ugly! How can she even look at you?"

The boys laughed as the man shook with anger.

"T-Tsubaki...!" The girl started, worry shown in her eyes.

"Go home." The man replied to his girl, batting her away with his hand. "I don't want you to see what I'm going to do to these fuckin' punks. GO!"

When the girl finally left, Onizuka and Danma immediately straightened up, their laughing ceased. The both of them stood tall, eyes menacing.

"Mah..." Onizuka started, reaching into his hole-less pocket and bringing out a can of mousse. "It's a good thing she left..." He squirted some of the foam into his hand, pocketing the can and then running his hand over his hair. His Punch Perm gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"She won't be around to see the Oni-baku Duo kick your ass."

The man looked startled for a second, instantly recognizing the name.

"N-No way you two are Oni-baku..."

The teens smiled, cracking their knuckles.

"Oh really?" Danma started, walking towards the man. "Let's test that theory."

"Didn't you say you were going to kick our asses?" Onizuka joined in, jeeringly. The man took a step back.

"W-Wait, there's no need to-"

"Eikichi Onizuka."

The three of them turned around at the sound of another voice; the man named Tsubaki suddenly stood by two other men. The newcomers had on dress pants and nice shirts with little nicks and scars on their faces.

"Can we help you?" Onizuka stated, eying the men.

"You're Onizuka? The both of you are the Oni-baku Duo, right?" One of the henchmen asked, pointing towards the high school boys. Danma paused, sizing the two up.

"And if we are?"

The henchmen smirked between themselves, turning their heads towards the boys again.

"We need you to come with us."

The Oni-baku Duo both knew where this was heading. They ignored Tsubaki as he sneaked away. It was obvious that the red-head's boyfriend was a small fry compared to the bulky, Yakuza-like men in front of the dynamic duo now.

They followed the scary looking men back toward a lake that was hidden by some trees.

* * *

"So what was their deal, again?" Onizuka asked as he simultaneously wiped the men's blood off his cheek. When one of the men now laying on the ground groaned, Danma kicked him quiet.

"Something about revenge for their friend. You remember that guy with the funky-ass hair from about a week ago?" Danma mentioned, imitating the guy's hair with movements from his hands in an upwards motion.

"Oh yeah, Smokestack?" Onizuka laughed when he remembered the guy they confronted who had been trying to mess with a group of high school girls. Not only did the guy have weird hair (not saying that their hairstyles were weird) but he also talked funny. It was like he had some sort of lisp. It was hysterical.

"They were his friends." Danma stepped over the battered bodies, uncaring whether or not they'd get up again.

Onizuka walked with Danma as the two of them left the scene, hands in their pockets, blood on their clothes.

"Man, I just washed this shirt..." Onizuka complained, picking at his bloodied jacket in disgust. "Those stupid jerks."

"I agree. What's with all these guys trying to challenge us? Didn't we have a time where everyone stayed _away_ from us? They're getting bolder."

The two of them walked in silence until they came to the crossroad where the both of them would separate to go to their homes.

"See you tomorrow at school, Ryuuji!" Onizuka cried, gripping his friend's hands like it was horrible for him to leave.

"Goodbye, Eikichi!" Danma joked back just as dramatically. The boys smiled at each other and waved their goodbyes.

Ryuuji Danma still had quite a ways back home. He still had thirty minutes before he would arrive at his destination and because of those idiots that he and Onizuka fought, he had missed the last bullet train of the day and now had to walk. He sighed, continuing to make his way slowly towards his house.

A car's loud screeching made him suddenly turn around, just in time to see a black BMW speed his way. It slowed down when it reached Danma the back doors opening as an assortment of men came out.

"What the..."

Danma tried his best to fight them off, but without Onizuka around there were too many to keep up with at one time. Leaving himself open for a split second introduced a fist to his back and Danma stumbled forward only to be grabbed by multiple men. Darkness crept towards the back of his eyes when someone hit him across the back of the head with something and his body went limp. The last thing he remembered before he went unconscious was a gray-striped pant leg.

* * *

_**Shonan Junai Gumi**_**! is an anime/manga where both Onizuka and Danma are high schoolers in their delinquent days. I highly suggest you watch the anime. It is all kinds of awesome and absolutely hysterical. Actually, the quote: "lose virginity, reach maturity" was said somewhere in SJG and that was the main reason why I wanted to write this fanfic. :'D**

**I plan on making the next chapter have mature-ish themes and awkwardness all around... This story is either going to be finished in the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter, depending on how much elaboration and description I decide to add in there.**

**You should tell me what'cha think. :3**


End file.
